


Something Lost, Something Found

by RoseGoldAkira (KhonekoChan)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Lance loves ladies week day 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 21:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12067701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KhonekoChan/pseuds/RoseGoldAkira
Summary: Out in space on a tiny (yet objectively huge) castleship, floating aimlessly through an expanse of nothingness, and without a proper light source to calculate an estimate of time, days and nights weren't a thing they could rely on.





	Something Lost, Something Found

Out in space on a tiny (yet objectively huge) castleship, floating aimlessly through an expanse of nothingness, and without a proper light source to calculate an estimate of time, days and nights weren't a thing they could rely on.

When everyone was awake, bustling with energy and ready to take on whatever was thrown at them, this was referred to as day. 

Or, if an imminent attack was near, regardless of the level of activity - or lack thereof - this would also be associated with their sense of day.

Nights were recognized when they reached a standstill, whether it be from subduing a particularly tricky galra invasion, liberating an entire planet from the hands of Zarkon, training until the paladins were practically falling over each other, or a combination of anything and everything in between, nights were without a doubt reserved for rest.

This night, however, Lance is wide awake, lying restlessly in his bed as his mind torments him into insomnia. He tosses and turns, trying to get comfortable on a bed that feels like a rock and every time he closes his eyes his thoughts grow louder and numerous until the words blur together and all he can hear is a jumbled mess of anxiety and insecurity-

He jolts up in a cold sweat, heart pounding in his chest and breaths coming out in pants as the remnants of a frustrated groan echo against the walls. Kicking away the blanket, he gets up, stepping into his blue lion slippers and shuffling to the door. His hand slips along the control panel from lack of focus before he smacks it against the reader long enough for it to register.

Maybe a late night snack will help.

-

In the kitchen, he's leaning against a counter, swirling a spoon in his lumpy mound of goo (because the goo dispenser is the only thing he's learned to work and even then he never manages to turn it off before overfilling his plate), and still attempting to straighten out his head.

He was wrong. A snack most certainly is not helping, considering he hasn't even so much as taken a bite nor is he even hungry. He hates being alone with his thoughts to torment him and he maybe hoped he would run into someone while in the hall. Literally anyone. Even Keith.

And Keith, _Keith_ \- Lance really has to give it to him. The two of them were clearly out of their comfort zones when he came to Keith of all people for reassurance. Admittedly, talking to him did help, even if Keith needs to work on his people skills. 

He figures Shiro would be his best bet, considering how naturally he fell back into his leadership role once they got him back and fixed up. But he can't imagine what all Shiro had been through in the time he was gone and even though he seems to be himself, lance doesn't want to burden him with any of his pointless ramblings.

Because that's what he is: pointless.

He sighs, pushing his untouched plate aside and turning his back to the counter, sliding down to sit on the floor. He knows he isn't cut out for this.

A tiny squeak jolts him from his thoughts and he glances around before spotting a tiny, blue mouse tugging at the fabric of his pajamas. "Chulatt? What are you doing up so late little guy?" He asks, a small grin softening his features as he cups his hands for the rodent to climb onto. 

Lance is startled once again when a clattering sound unexpectedly rings above him, along with what he speculates is the pitter patter of light footsteps. This prompts chulatt to hop excitedly in his palm, pointing toward the counter top.

With a giggle, Lance says, "Oh, I see. You guys only came to steal my food goo." He lifts his hands up level with the counter top and watches as Chulatt scurries to his abandoned plate. "Well, have at it." He encourages, before crossing his arms over his knees and setting his chin on them. His soft smile lingers as he listens to the mice chow down on the green substance, until he realizes - wait, if the mice are here, that must mean -

"Lance?"

He tenses up, heart pounding as his eyes meet with Allura's. She seems as surprised as he is, standing in the doorway in her light pink gown.

"Princess? I uh-" he stutters, averting his gaze as warmth rises to his cheeks. 

"Lance, what _are_ you doing up so late? And in the kitchen floor of all places." She asks, taking a few tentative steps towards him.

Twiddling with the hem on his sleeves, he sighs. "Just had some things on my mind." He admits. He wouldn't dare force himself to lie to Allura of all people. If she were up wandering in the middle of the night as well, she must be dealing with some problems herself. "I could ask you the same thing - being up so late."

Allura pauses, prompting Lance to look at her with a questioning quirk of his brow. She crosses her arms, "I may have been pondering myself."

A normal response, considering everything they've been through since coming together. Anyone in their situation would feel overwhelmed with the sheer amount of responsibility they as a team held on their shoulders, but hearing it from someone else instead of assuming filled Lance with a sense of relief. He needed someone to talk to, and Allura seemingly needed the same support.

That still didn't stop the gasp escaping his lips when she gracefully sat next to him on the floor, hugging her knees to her chest.

She's close. Close enough so he can feel the warmth of her body seeping through his clothes and heating up his skin and it's so, so comforting. He hasn't been close like this with someone since he left his family, a wistful feeling welling up in his heart at the thought.

"It's rather laughable, isn't it? How fate can be so cruel."

Lance didn't expect to see such a melancholic expression gracing Allura's features. He feels his heart drop, fingers clenching into fists so tight his nails bite into his palms. "Allura?"

"I know I'll never be as good a leader as my father, but being turned away from the red lion was devastating." She hunches her shoulders, curling into herself in a show of vulnerability. "I can't help but feel I'm not meant to be a paladin at all."

"Do you really think that?" Lance asks incredulously.

Allura looks at him, her eyebrows knitting in question. 

"Because anyone who's seen how you handle any situation we're thrown in would agree that you're a great leader. Without you, I know we wouldn't have made it this far. I mean, you heard Pidge right? You're the decision maker. And also," he reaches a hand out, hesitating for a moment before he takes the plunge and curls his fingers over her shoulder. "You know better than anyone that if you weren't paladin material, none of the lions would have opened up for you."

Her eyes widen as if what he said had actually been news to her. Honestly, how could she not see how strong she was? 

"You're right." She says, a tentative smile tugging the corners of her lips. "These lions are sentient beings. They know exactly what they're doing, whether we like it or not."

"Yeah, you're telling me." He sighs, dropping his hand from her shoulder and pointedly glancing away from her. "I just wish I could say the same for myself."

"What are you talking about?" She asks, full of concern.

"It still hurts that I lost Blue and I may never understand why she wouldn't let me in." He admits. There's a lump forming in his throat, he can feel it as he swallows, trying to will it to go away. "And I can't help but feel that if Shiro does get Black from Keith, he'd take Red, and I'd have Blue again, but-"

He stops.

He stops because he can hear Keith's words nagging at the back of his head. _"Things will work themselves out."_

He takes in a deep breath. "Allura, I don't think you've realized how amazing you are. I mean, you've only just started piloting Blue and you've already made it further than any of us had in the beginning."

Allura shakes her head, "What are you saying?" She asks, leaning in close.

"I'm saying, if it ever comes down to it, I'd like for you to continue being a paladin, even if it means I have to step down."

There. He finally said it. No take backs. He sealed the deal. And despite the growing feeling of self-doubt, he felt relieved to have that weight off his shoulders.

That is until Allura suddenly stood, fists balled and head bowed.

Lance was perturbed to say that least. He hadn't meant to upset her. "Allura?" He says, pulling himself up after her. "I'm sorry if I said something wrong, I was only trying to be rational about our situation." He reasons.

Allura stays silent for a tick, the motion of her head shaking side to side causing her thick, wavy hair to sway behind her. "How can you be so oblivious to your significance in team Voltron?" 

She wasn't mad, like lance had expected with her posture. She sounded almost... hurt? 

A pang of guilt tugged at his chest, as if he'd been shot straight through his heart. He never, ever wanted to be the cause of Allura's distress again.

"Lance." She says, voice firm and turning to face him again, a fire in her eyes he'd only seen in the midst of battle. "Need I remind you if you were not worthy of being a paladin, the lions wouldn't have given you a moment of their time. You told me yourself these lions know what they're doing mere dobashes ago."

"I know the lions aren't going to let anyone pilot them, but out of the six of us, I'm the only one who doesn't have a thing. According to Pidge, I'm the goofball." He says, crossing his arms.

"You _are_ the goofball." She says, and Lance's fingers dig into his arms, because yeah, he already knew that. No need to rub it in. "But you're also our sharpshooter."

He raises an eyebrow at her. "Psh, whaaat?" He says, dragging out the vowel. "Pretty sure I'm the only one who thinks that."

"Well, you're not." She counters with a sense of finality. "I've seen all of you in battle, both from the castle and first hand. If what you've shown me doesn't define sharpshooter, I suppose I'll need to review what exactly it means to be a sharpshooter."

With Allura acknowledging him as a vital part of the team, he can't hold back an appreciative smile. But, there were still several insecurities he had yet to touch on. "Thank you, Allura. You're way better to talk to than Keith."

Allura giggles, which sends a pleasant swell of warmth throughout his chest. She's really beautiful, he realizes. And it's not like he hadn't noticed before, because he did. The way her eyes sparkled when she showed excitement, the way her hair curled around her cheeks, even the way she held herself with authority. He doesn't think he could ever meet a girl on earth as beautiful as her. 

And before lance could fully comprehend what had happened, Allura had wrapped her arms around his back in a tight hug. "Thank _you_ , Lance. You're quite the pep-talker yourself." She compliments, resting her cheek on his shoulder.

His face is so hot, he can feel his temperature rising. He doesn't know what to do with his hands, so they're stuck out in front of him, twitching in anticipation. His arms circle around her, unsure of where to go, so he places them lightly on her back. His fingers are swallowed in think curls, softer than he expected. Obviously her hair is soft, she's a princess for crying out loud. She even smells as good as he expects a princess would, something familiar yet foreign at the same time.

It's oddly satisfying.

"The mice!" She gasps, pulling away from Lance to skip behind him where the four forgotten mice lay around the plate previously piled high with food goo. They had, amazingly enough, licked the plate clean.

"Are they gonna be okay?" He worries, monitoring the rodents to make sure they hadn't quite literally bitten off more than they could chew.

Allura carefully scoops up Chulatt and Plachu, who squirm at the handling before curling into each other in her palms. "Looks like they enjoyed their little late night snack." She chuckles. "Would you mind helping me with the other two?" She asks, turning back to lance with a kind smile and maybe a little hope glinting in her eyes.

How could he ever turn her down? "Of course." He answers, giving her a soft grin return before thanking care not to disturb the other mice too much when picking them up.

"They're pretty cute, aren't they." She says, looking down at the mice nestled in her hands.

Lance glances between Allura and the mice. He didn't expect this night to turn out like this, but he's so glad it did. Settling on Allura, he watches her as she gazes fondly at the mice she holds. "Yeah. They are."

He isn't sure how this time together will affect them later on, but as he walks side by side with her, a pleasant warmth radiating from within him, he has a feeling things might work out well for him.

**Author's Note:**

> [Join me on tumblr!](http://www.rosegoldakira.tumblr.com)


End file.
